Flaming Vipers
A Fliper/Viflame shipping story. :) Avalanche held her son, Flame, close. The talons of peace had lied to her about not involving her son in the war. But even as happy as Flame was to see his mother again, something was obviously bothering him. He missed Viper, the only friend he'd ever had. He had to go back, for he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't. "Mother, I have to go back to the nightwing island." Flame said. "Well, why would you want to do that? I thought you hated it there?" Avalanche responded. "I lost something there, more like somebody. I have to go back mother." Flame said sadly. Avalanche sighed. "If that is your wish. Just please be careful. I lost you once, I won't loose you again" Flame nodded and took off for the tunnel in the rainforest, the only way he knew how to get there. He found the tunnel and landed in front of it, just staring for a moment. "Well, here goes nothing." Flame said as he dove into the tunnel. It was incredibly hot, but he was able to withstand it, at least for now. He flew out of the tunnel and into the hot, stale air he once knew. He landed on the first thing he could see that wasn't melted or covered in lava. He looked around desperately, hoping to get even one little glimpse of sand colored scales. The first perch provided him with no luck. He moved to a second one, which heeded the same amount of misfortune. He continued to move from perch to perch until, on the fifth or sixth perch, he stepped on a dragon's foot, which quickly pulled itself out from underneath his own. Flame looked behind the rock where the foot had pulled itself, and found what he had been looking for, a young, malnourished, sandwing, covered in burns, Viper. Viper moaned and opened her eyes. She looked up slowly at Flame, for her burns made it hard to move. She blinked and shook her head slightly, as if to make sure it was real. she smiled. "Flame. You came back for me." Flame looked at the areas where Viper's scales had been burned away. "I had to. You were my only friend and I just couldn't accept that you were gone. Viper closed her eyes again and Flame could tell she was in excruciating pain. He pulled her onto his back and got as high in the air as he could. He had to fly slow to be sure he wouldn't drop her. He slowly flew into the tunnel and exited in the rainforest. He set Viper down gently in the wet leaves. He looked around at the nightwing village and at all the nightwing that were staring curiously. Flame ignored them. The nightwing eventually got bored and went back to what they were doing. "I have to get her to a healing hut." Flame thought. "She could die out here." He hoisted Viper on his back again and started a long walk back to the rainwing village. After almost an hour, Flame finally got to the village. He spotted the healing hut out of the corner of his eye and darted towards it. Just as he was almost inside, a blue seawing jumped in the way. "Flame! What are you doing back here?" Tsunami snarled. "None of your business! Now let me inside!" Flame shouted. Glory flew in a circle and gracefully landed on the platform. "Flame, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be with your mother?" Glory asked. "What is this twenty questions? Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dying dragon on my hands!" Flame roared. "Dying dragon? What do you-" Glory was abruptly cut off as Viper groaned and fell off of Flame's back. "Viper!" Fatespeaker squealed from a distance. Glory just stared for a moment. "Bring her inside." Glory ordered. A few rainwings leaned in to pick up Viper, but Flame slashed and growled at them. Flame then picked her up himself and dragged her into the healing hut. He looked around for a spare cot and noticed Starflight. "Oh, him. Who cares." Flame set Viper down on a cot next to a rainwing with a cast on her wing. "Peach, Capuchin, start patching her her up." Glory ordered. Flame watched nervously as the rainwing nurses dipped strips of palm leaves into a white sap mixture and put them over Viper's burns. Viper cringed at the feeling of the hot sap. After many hours, the healers were finally done. They gave Viper a small piece of fruit that had been known to lessen pain, and flew off to help other patients. Flame refused to leave Viper's side, even though it had gotten very late. He eventually got so tired, he fell asleep while sitting up. When Flame woke up, Viper was already awake though still groggy from the pain relieving fruit given to her the night before. She tried to talk, but it came out all gibberish. Flame imagined that she would be very hungry. "I'm going to go find you some food, ok?" Viper looked at him and tried to speak again, but once again, it was all nonsence. Flame flew out of the healers hut and saw a group of spider-monkeys. He caught two, one for him and one for Viper. They were small, but at least it would be something for her to eat. When he returned to the healers hut, he handed the remaining monkey to her and, without any hesitation, she ate the whole thing. She got a tuff of fur in her nose and sneezed. After she finished eating, she tried to stand again, but stumbled and her's and Flame's snouts touched. "Viper, There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time." Flame said, his tone much softer than usual. "What is it Flame?" Viper asked. "I...I like you. But, I don't mean like a friend. More than that." Flame said, a little embarrassed. "Flame. I don't know what to say." Viper responded. "Say you feel the same, and I'll be happy." Flame said, staring into Viper's onyx black eyes. Viper looked down for a moment, then looked back up. "I do." Two years later... Two yellow-orange eggs sat in their leafy nests in the jade mountain school. The two proud soon to be parents, Viper and Flame, sat close by, watching. The dragonets of destiny were close by as well. The first cracks appeared on the paler egg and a female with scales the color of harvest wheat poked her head out and chirped. Viper, whose burns had long since healed, nuzzled her snout and called out her name. "Spark." The dragonet chirped again. Then the other eggs' top broke open and a male with yellow-orange scales jumped out. Flame called out the dragonet's name. "Flare." Both dragonets were unusually large. Flare walked up to his father while Spark cuddled up against her mother. "They're so cute!" Sunny said happily. "Now I'm not the only hybrid sandwing in the world!" Viper smile and looked at her new dragonets, then at Flame. "I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us." Viper said. "Me too." Flame responded. They carried their dragonets to the cave opening and roared together. Spark and Flare roared their squeaky little roars and the world had just received one more happy family. The End Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)